


In a Word

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, coulson's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief interlude in the saga of 0-8-4 furball!Bucky. Coulson tries to control the chaos for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Word

**Author's Note:**

> I said my time could be better spent writing crack. So I did. It's very short, but it was rather funny and wanted to be on its own.

* * *

Phil looked at his team and the two men he'd brought in to help contain the situation plus everything furry around them that seemed to keep multiplying. “You can't keep them.”

“Phil,” May interrupted before he could start on his speech. He knew it was going to take some convincing, but it had to be done. This could not continue. “Mutiny.”

He stared at her. “You?”

She shook her head. _“Everyone.”_

He winced. “How about we discuss keeping them _after_ we save the world?”


End file.
